


Wide Eyes

by pajama_cats



Series: Diamond in The Rough [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: While wandering around Rustboro City, Wes runs into a struggling young trainer.
Series: Diamond in The Rough [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wide Eyes

To say Wes was disappointed was an understatement. 

He just met a stranger in the woods, had no idea who he was, bought him flowers and once they got to the city he had to cut their time short.

Kind of like his first meeting with Rui he feels something with Steven, but in a different way than the protective older brother instinct he feels around Rui.

_"I'm afraid there's a disturbance I must attend to.. Sorry to cut our walk short, but I promise I'll make it up to you."_

Steven sounded just as disappointed as Wes felt, but he saw the trainer go on his way with the promise of meeting him again. 

About ten minutes in, aimlessly wandering around Rustboro City Wes decides he's seen enough. Petalburg Forest sounded much more enjoyable than being in a crowded city and Celebi couldn't be allowed out with people around.

Though just as he finds his way out of the city he bumps into a small trainer, who immediately apologizes, with green hair and huge sad green eyes and—

A machine over his mouth?

"I-I'm sorry! I should watch where I'm going.."

"..Are you okay?" Usually Wes likes to keep himself, always thrown into conflict but he can't help but ask. Out of all the kids he's met in Orre, _especially_ in The Under he can't help but feel sympathy for the kid.

..And he is kinda melting under those wide eyes.

"O-oh! Yeah I'm okay, this is just a ventilation mask I wear for my respiratory illness." The kid scrunches his eyes up (to show he's smiling Wes assumes), before they both open, back to looking as if he were a kicked Poochyena.

"I lost to Youngster Josh," The kid starts, kicking at a pebble. "I wasn't able to get past the first gym trainer in Roxanne's gym with my Ralts. I'm not sure how I'm going to get my first gym badge at this rate.."

Oh, gym battles. Wes didn't really get the point of them or the appeal of gaining badges. Given that he's beat every trainer at Mt. Battle as if it were nothing, there’s not much that’s really a challenge to him.

"What other Pokemon do you have?"

But this was a kid with a dream of his own and Wes isn't going to belittle that.

"Just my Ralts." The trainer answered sheepishly. That explained a lot, no wonder he wasn't getting too far. Guess the kid was a beginner? Steven mentioned something about the gym leader specializing in rock types.

"..How about I help you capture a new Pokemon? That way Ralts won't have to struggle through every battle by itself."

...Welp, he was heading back to the forest anyway.

"R-really?!" The trainer's gloomy mood instantly fades, his eyes beaming with so much excitement that has Wes looking away. "T-thank you, um.."

"Wes."

"Wes," The kid rushes to his side as to keep up with him. "I'm Wally by the way!"

  
  
  
  
  
  


On the way to Petalburg Woods, Wally fills the silence with endless chatter. Any other time Wes would be annoyed but even though he took pity on Wally he can't help but wanna lookout for the kid.

And apparently Wally was more of a beginner than Wes thought.

Only three days in, he didn't own any pokeballs and Wes wonders how he managed to get by so many trainers while still being so underleveled.

"Catch." Wes throws over a new pokeball that Wally fumbles to grab. "If you wanna beat the gym leader of Rustboro then you'll need a grass type Pokemon. They have the type advantage over rock types."

There were also water types too but he doubted Wally had a fishing pole on him, plus this way was faster.

Wally and his Ralts nodded eagerly, watching as Wurmples crawled by and Wes had to stop Wally from tossing the ball at any Pokemon that suddenly appeared. _So eager._

"You usually have to weaken Pokemon before you capture them, but since the ones here appear to be low leveled you can just try out the first ball." 

As much as he hated to waste pokeballs he hoped Wally would be successful on his first try. 

"And if you're wanting to level up I'd suggest someplace else. Bug type moves are super effective to psychic types."

Ralts jumps at that, moving closer to its trainer and hugs his leg. Despite how slow time goes by in the forest Wally seems more relaxed than he previously was. Guess they both weren't ones for crowded places. Steven kinda seemed that way too..

A Budew stumbled out from the grass jumping on its small feet, looking chipper and when Wally turned his head to Wes, he nodded before Wally threw the pokeball at the startled grass type.

One, two, three...

"I caught it!" Wally exclaims, rushing over to the pokeball. Ralts is by his side cheering up at its trainer with equal amounts of joy. "And on the first try too!"

Wes softens as he watches Wally cheer, hug and held his Ralts in the air eagerly exclaiming how they were going to win their next badge and the seven others.

It's a sight that makes Wes feel so proud of the young trainer, making him chuckle to himself due to not realizing he was going to become Wally's mentor, let alone anyone in general.

Rui would probably laugh at him if he voiced that aloud.

"—Why are we still around here? You know how Tabitha gets when people show up late!"

"Right. Let's go meet up with the rest of the grunts at Devon Corporation."

Wes ducks down where he hides behind a tee watching a shady gang of people dressed in red outfits march their way out of the forest. Actually, the outfits looked quite familiar.. They looked exactly like the same person he defeated that stole Mr. Briney's Wingull. 

"Hey Wally," Wes calls to him once the gang is out of sight. "I think I'll head back with you to Rustboro after all."

While they were walking he mentioned staying behind in the forest after Wally caught his first Pokemon, but now it seems like there's trouble ahead..

And Wally doesn't need to be mixed up in it either.

"Changed your mind?" Wally's eyes scrunch up in delight as he holds onto his newly caught Budew. Yep, that's definitely a face he needed to protect. 

"Forgot I had unfinished business."

_What are they up to..._

  
  
  
  
  


"T-thank you again for all of your help," Wally says as soon as they arrive back in Rustboro. Everything is still the same how it was before but Wes is on alert. "I really appreciate it!"

Despite how cautious he is at the time being, Wes offers Wally a small smile and a short nod. He really didn't do anything to deserve the gratitude, plus if it hadn't been for Wally he's sure he would have missed out on the shady grunts—

_"—Stop! Please!"_

_Shit,_ Wes mentally cursed, jerking his head towards the source of the shouting. Guess they already met up at the Devon Corporation..

"Wally," Wes glances back at the young trainer. "You should go challenge the gym now."

Wally looks a little disappointed, as if he were about to ask something but doesn't bother voicing his thoughts. "I-is something wrong?"

"I'll meet up with you at the gym." If that brought Wally's mood up he wouldn't know. Instead of waiting for an answer or to watch the young trainer leave, Wes decided to rush off towards the voices.

Whoever they are they _weren't_ going to get away from him. 

"Let's hurry before— hey! Get out of the way, punk!"

Wes stands his ground, analyzing the enemies. Four grunts and.. The one behind them must be their boss, or maybe admin. They all looked agitated, ready for a battle and Wes wasn't going to back down. 

To him they were just a bunch of lowlifes anyway.

"Stealing again?" A rhetorical question, in fact almost a statement by how cold his voice was. Plus the box seemed pretty important by how the admin was guarding it.

"Get out of our way or we'll make you!" The admin yells at him. _Tabitha,_ his mind helpfully reminds him. Not like it was too important to begin with.

Wes snorts, crossing his arms with a pokeball in hand. Was he supposed to be intimidated by that?

"Fine, you asked for it!" Apparently his response triggered their anger by the grunts taking out their own pokeballs, admin included.

Four Poochyena and a Camerupt were sent out—

...That was it? Are they serious?

Wes couldn't help but laugh as he threw out his Shadow Tyranitar, looking none too pleased at the grunts. His intimidation must have gotten through by how some of the grunts stepped back.

This battle wouldn't be enough to lower the darkness within it but maybe just a _tiny_ bit closer to unlocking its heart.

"Earthquake." Wes ordered calmly, watching the ground shake and all five Pokemon being sent up into the air before falling back down to the ground with a thud.

Fainted.

"I-Impossible!" Tabitha exclaimed, the four grunts watching in horror as his Tyranitar took a step towards them. "Y-you'll pay for this!"

"I doubt it." Wes grinned watching as the grunts ran away screaming and their boss leaving behind a stolen box. 

"Y-you were amazing, Wes!" 

Wes jerks at the voice. Wally was standing on the sidelines with his eyes sparkling so brightly and beside him was a trainer who had a Nosepass out. _Must be the gym leader.._

Wes frowned, feeling himself turn pink since apparently every other citizen in Rustboro decided to see what the noise was. The cheering and clapping didn’t help his flustered state either.

"Didn't I tell you to go to the gym?"

Wes ignored the cheering (or at least tried to) watching as Wally ducked his head down looking sheepish.

"Actually, this young man alerted me that there was trouble," Roxanne spoke up. "But I guess you didn't need my assistance."

Well.. He can't really argue with that. At least Wally was out of harm's way too.

"Y-you really were incredible out there bro— I-I mean Wes!"

Wes softened at that, surprised to see Roxanne agreeing with him and finally felt himself smile. While he could bask in victory just for a moment it did raise questions as to what those shady people were after..

"What a strong trainer!" 

Wes snapped his attention to a well dressed gentleman coming out of the Devon Corporation with a nervous researcher behind him who relaxed once he spotted the stolen box in Wes' hands.

"You really saved us, young man!" The older man exclaimed with a bow. "You look confused, my apologies.. I'm the president of Devon Corporation. Those hoodlums came storming into my building demanding to hand over our finest technology!"

_Sounds like they need better security considering how weak their Pokemon were.._

"If it's not too much to ask.. Could I hire a strong trainer such as yourself to deliver a few items?"

It sounded like a complete hassle, maybe a waste of time, however whatever that shady team was up to had a connection to the Devon Corporation. At least if he were the one making deliveries the chances of anything getting stolen again would be zero.

"..Very well."

Well.. He had nothing better to do anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Wes and Wally meeting + some Omega Ruby plot thrown in per requested! I love Wally so much and Wes being like an older brother/mentor to him is very cute <3 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
